


【翻译】就算有些不那么性感的小事发生，但我依然爱你

by tofukinokodon



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofukinokodon/pseuds/tofukinokodon
Summary: 是这篇（https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118166）的翻译。通过这次事件，黑泽和安达终于发现：有时候love love的sex场合会导致一点都不sexy的结局简单来说是在lovelove场合，安达不小心把自己的体液溅到了黑泽带着隐形的眼睛里而引发的一系列事情。我个人非常喜欢这个又限制级又非常可爱的短篇，所以申请了翻译。（我这边就不放作者的同意了，在原文底下的comment有的）如果可以的话大家也可以去原地址给原作留下kudos和评论。这个作者似乎一直在产出黑安（也有很多安黑）相关。不是英专生，用爱发电，难免有bug，欢迎捉虫。以及，我的题目翻译得自我感觉好烂哈哈哈...其实我觉得原来的题目（Sometimes It Isn't Sexy (but i still love you）)不需要翻译啦。
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	【翻译】就算有些不那么性感的小事发生，但我依然爱你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sometimes It Isn't Sexy (but i still love you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118166) by [stickers_on_a_laptop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickers_on_a_laptop/pseuds/stickers_on_a_laptop). 



在黑泽尝试用热水冲洗自己的右眼时，安达拿着淡蓝色的毛巾在旁紧张地来回走动。黑泽对于安达含糊不清的话只听进去了一半。黑泽接过安达手中的毛巾，在水龙头下冲洗了一下然后细细地擦拭自己的眼睛。

“让我看看你眼睛的情况，真的对不起我不是有意这样的。但是……优一，我觉得你最好不要这样擦你的眼睛啦。”什么都没穿的安达一直盯着黑泽，黑泽现在正忙于把射到眼睛里蜇人的精液弄出去。

“好痛。”黑泽小声说，他又回到了水龙头底下开始冲洗自己的右眼。

“我知道”，安达同情地说，他避开了黑泽的视线。黑泽的右眼现在充满着泪水和一点点精液，“真的真的真的非常对不起，我不是故意……” 

“没事的，清”黑泽抓住安达的手腕将他拉向自己，“在你快射的时候我不该动的，我本该预料到的。”

“但是我把气氛都毁了”安达尴尬地抱怨了一句，把自己的脸埋在黑泽的肩头。

“清，没事的，我保证。我们刚刚证明了上床这回事不总是完美的。即使不以完美收场，我也依旧想一直和你在一起” 黑泽安抚着安达的心，用毛巾没被用过的那边最后擦了一次眼睛，洗了洗并擦干了脸后把毛巾丢到了洗衣篮。“来吧，咱们回床上去吧。”

* * *

在两人快速用淋浴喷头洗了个澡后，安达任由黑泽领着自己回到了床上。从他拒绝和黑泽有眼神接触这一点就可以看出安达现在明显还是很尴尬。黑泽忽视自己还在痛的眼睛，叹了口气伸出手捧住了安达的脸。

“清”黑泽温柔地开口了。 

安达呜咽一声，在卧室顶光的照射下，他左顾右盼，看起来像只小鹿。

“清，你知道的，在我们说上话之前，我已经暗恋了你七年。你觉得像这样的事情会把我们分开吗？如果刚刚也能算个事件的话，这也会成为日后我们回首可以抱以笑容的事件。” 

安达侧着看着黑泽。“我把精液弄到你的眼睛里了，谁还会以后想回首这样的事情呀。”

“好吧，那就把它当成是一次学习经验好了。”黑泽故作严肃地说道。 

安达上下打量着黑泽。

“你在开我的玩笑”，安达生气地说，“我把精液弄到你眼睛里了，现在你在笑我。” 

“好吧，那安达以后不要做出那样值得我逗弄你的事情了，”黑泽说，在他看向他男朋友的时候，眼睛旁边笑出了猫咪一样的褶子。 

安达拿过一个枕头，用枕头砸向黑泽， 黑泽大笑起来。

“你真的想和我枕头大战吗？”黑泽问道，他的眼睛里都是笑意。

安达没有说话，他继续用枕头砸了过去。

“噢，开战”黑泽咯咯地笑出了声，他因为安达心情变好而开心。

* * *

“黑泽桑，你眼睛里有什么东西吗？”六角在黑泽礼拜一路过送数据过来的时候问到。

“没有，为什么这么问？”黑泽问。早上他和安达在浴室里匆匆做了一次，以至于他们上班差点迟到。虽然当时黑泽的眼睛有点疼，但他没真正放在心上。

“很红。”六角说，“你病了吗？” 

“没，我很好。”黑泽说。黑泽开始有些不耐烦了，因为六角围着他转悠，以近得不能再近的距离打量着他。

“我会搞清楚的，黑泽桑，看起来很像感染。你把什么东西弄到眼睛里了吗?” 

如果黑泽对于自己的面部表情控制功力再差一点的话，他现在就会非常脸红，因为他想到了他和安达周六晚上做过的事。

_安达骑坐在黑泽胸前，膝盖几乎被顶到了黑泽前胸两侧的位置。安达疯狂地抚摸自己时有着令人目不转睛的美。黑泽对于自己已经进到安达里面这一事实而无比欣喜。他想让安达离自己再近些，因为他快要射出来了。黑泽动了动身体，本想将自己的嘴唇送得离安达更近，但他只感觉到有什么东西进到了他的眼睛，喷到了他的脸上。_

“六角，如果你再烦我，那我会自己搞清楚的。但是就现在而言，让我们专注于工作”黑泽坚决地说，他摇了摇头，来摆脱那些在自己脑中走马灯一般闪过的旖丽场景。

“好吧，黑泽桑……”六角挑起了眉毛，他很明显对于黑泽让这件事情这么过去的行为不开心。

黑泽在几小时后的休息时间去厕所查看自己的眼睛，想知道自己看起来是不是像六角认为的那样糟。当他看向灯光有些昏暗的卫生间镜子时，他仔仔细细地看着自己的右眼。眼睛已经红了，尽管在黑泽工作的时眼睛看起来还没那么糟，现在可不是了，黑泽感到自己的右眼开始疼。黑泽皱了皱眉，思索如何把这个消息告诉安达，因为黑泽不得不去诊所把眼睛里面的东西清一下。当有人进到卫生间时，黑泽迅速地站起身并开始洗手，思索着今天下午还是明天请假的好处与坏处。 

“黑泽君，你还好吗？”藤崎的声音打破了黑泽的思绪。黑泽已经走到休息室，打算点午饭吃了。“噢！你的眼睛看起很不好，黑泽君。”藤崎惊讶地说。

“我知道，六角之前和我说过。”

“你下午应该休假去诊所看看。你可不想让感染加重吧。如果你得了红眼病，那你本不该来工作的。” 尽管和黑泽不在一个部门工作，但藤崎还是坚决地说。

黑泽尴尬地点点头“我马上和我的课长谈一下，藤崎桑”。 

在和课长简单说了情况后，黑泽得到了下午的休假。他的课长希望自己的“销售之星”尽可能快地好起来。黑泽认为课长的表现因为自己在工作上很出色，而不是因为他本人。这熟悉的苦闷感觉让他觉得有点伤心，但是想到安达很快会关心自己，黑泽推翻了自己这种自怨自艾的想法，他的心情好了一点。黑泽给他的男朋友发了信息，说他要去诊所，以及不必担心，他会在晚饭前回来。在把东西收拾好后，黑泽下了电梯拦下出租车，给了司机一个靠近安达公寓的诊所地址。 

* * *

“黑泽优一？”护士在已经空掉的等候室叫到。

“是的，是我。”黑泽从椅子上站起来。黑泽刚刚坐在椅子上和不开心的安达传短信，安达现在在休息时间。黑泽快速地发了一条“我进去看诊”的短信后把手机放到一旁，跟着护士进到了诊室。

“黑泽桑，哪里出了什么问题吗？”当黑泽坐在检查床的时候护士问。

“我眼睛周六晚上进了点东西，尽管昨天不是很困扰，但是现在我的眼睛红了。”黑泽答道，他希望他不用必须解释 _到底什么东西_ 进到了他的眼睛里。

“唔，让我近些看一下。”护士想了想，拿着灯向黑泽双眼照了照，这让黑泽敏感的那只眼睛溢出了泪水。“你带着隐形吗？” 

“嗯……噢是的。”黑泽回答。

“可否请你摘掉右边的隐形？”

黑泽点了点头，摘掉了右边的隐形，然后意识到他没地方放，因为他通常都不会随身携带隐形眼镜盒的。 

“您不应该将隐形放入被感染的眼睛中，这我不说您也知道。”护士反对地说。“让我们再查点其他的项目，然后我们会开给你抗生素。”

* * *

做了一些检查之后，黑泽拿着两张他下周要开始用的抗生素的处方，等着另一辆出租车。尽管口服药（每天三次）不是什么问题，黑泽想到要每天滴四次眼药水则不寒而栗。安达得帮他。在黑泽八岁的时候，他被自己的奶奶按在床上滴治红眼病的眼药水，从这之后黑泽就对于眼药水发怵。现在他已经不是八岁大的孩子了。即使他能自己戴隐形眼镜，他还是不太能对付眼药水。他也不希望下周自己戴框架眼镜上班，不过戴框架眼镜眼睛和该死的眼药水一比，也不算什么了。

一坐上出租，黑泽就给安达发短信，说他正往家里走，他一到家就会给安达做晚饭。尽管天色已经晚到不能再返回工作的程度，但是安达还有几个小时的班要加。安达发了一串“听起来不错”的表情，其中夹杂着几个表示担心的表情。想到他这可爱又完美的男朋友，黑泽不禁露出了温柔的笑容。

* * *

回到公寓，黑泽翻出他的银框眼镜。黑泽有很多框架眼镜，但是这个是当他和安达在一起时 _什么都不穿_ 他最可能戴的。安达在黑泽所有的框架眼镜中也最喜欢这一个。仔细看了一遍处方，黑泽吃下了第一剂药。滴眼药水就等着安达来了再做吧，毕竟黑泽完全不可能自己给自己滴眼药水。黑泽知道这听起来很怪，但他就是不行，就是不能自己给自己滴眼药水。安达得帮他，如果黑泽不得不请藤崎帮忙的话，她大概也可以帮自己滴眼药水。即使六角都可以帮忙（六角估计还会特热情地过来帮忙），但黑泽对于自己请六角帮忙的场面想象不能。如果31岁的黑泽让自己的男朋友（虽然办公室的人都不太知道）每天两次帮自己滴两滴“0.3%左氧氟沙星滴眼液”的话，他觉得自己会看起来有点傻。安达不得不在他们出门上班之前及上床睡觉之前帮黑泽滴眼药水。黑泽想到这些又默默打了个寒战，不过他在开始做饭后他就不再想这些事了。

“优一，你在哪？”安达的声音从家门口传来。黑泽听到安达脱掉了鞋子，接着安达的脚步声在厨房响起。黑泽此时已经做完了晚饭。

“嘿，清。”黑泽向他面露担忧的男友露出一个温暖的微笑。安达在看到已经布置好的餐桌后面的柜子上有着随意斜放的药时，他的担忧脸色更甚。

安达皱了皱眉，他看起来情绪有点低落并且对于整个展开都有点怀疑。“你还好吗？优一，你并没有在短信里提到什么处方的事情。”

“这只是一周的抗生素。清，没什么大不了的。我不能戴隐形了，这意味着你能看到戴着眼镜的我了。”

安达对此撇了撇嘴，拿起来药瓶看了起来。黑砸看着他默读着标签，标签上写着“头孢氨苄 500mg 口服胶囊 共21粒 ；服药方法：口服 一日三次 一次一粒 共7日”。安达的嘴一张一合好像他在尝试在脑中说出这个复杂的药名。在黑泽说话时，安达要把手伸到放着那令人害怕的眼药水的包里去了。

“不过…”黑泽开口了，他在看到安达完全定在那里时有点退缩了。他本不想让安达更不开心的。“不，不，宝贝，我保证这没什么不好的，我只是需要你帮帮我。”

“帮你？怎么帮你？”安达不解地歪了歪头。

黑泽叹了口气，尽管他知道他的男朋友不会借此对他有什么不好的看法，他现在还是有点儿尴尬。“看下第二个处方”，他向安达拿着的袋子点了点头。

安达也点点头，将目光从眼药水的包装盒移开，开始看说明书。

“你每天要滴四次？”安达现在看起来更加不解了。但是这样不解的安达也还是好可爱。“这还不算那么坏啦，至少从这周来看。滴眼药水比吃药片好多了。”

“我吃药片没什么问题，但是滴眼药水我可有大麻烦了”黑泽坐下开始准备吃晚饭，他示意安达也坐下一起吃。

安达洗了洗手也坐了下来。在他们说过“我开动了”后开始吃晚饭。黑泽向安达解释了他的眼睛为何如此敏感之后，安达露出了有点……狡捷的表情？

“你在想什么呢？”黑泽对于安达为何看起不再紧张有些好奇。

“完美先生黑泽……”安达用了引号手势表示他知道黑泽非常不喜欢这个“完美先生”的称呼，“被眼药水打倒了。”

“我就从来没能自己好好滴过眼药水”黑泽抗议道。他感到现在自己的脸有点发烧，在安达自信时他经常有这种感觉。

“这说了要每天滴四次，医生有说今天要滴一次还是两次吗”安达戴着狡捷的微笑向椅子背后一靠。黑泽被安达杀到了，他觉得这样的安达超辣。

“今晚两次，所以我们马上可以滴一次，然后上床睡觉之前再滴一次。”黑泽思考了一秒。

“好。”安达站起来拿过了盒子，仔仔细细地读着说明书。他洗了洗手拧开了眼药水的瓶子，然后轻轻地摘下了黑泽的眼镜。尽管黑泽的刘海离他感染的眼睛很远，安达还是轻轻拨开了他的刘海。

“你要我帮你撑开你的眼睛吗？”安达问道，他俯视着黑泽。现在黑泽坐着，他带着有点诧异的表情望着安达。

黑泽点了点头，所以安达轻柔地帮黑泽撑开右眼。

“一，二，三。”

安达仔细地向黑泽的眼睛里挤出两滴眼药水。在安达滴完眼药水后，他亲了亲黑泽的额头，给黑泽理了理刘海，然后站了起来。

黑泽眨了眨眼眼睛想要排出多余的药水。此时此刻他感受到了对安达，他的男朋友，前所未有的爱与依恋。

“现在滴完了，是不是没那么可怕？”安达回来把药水瓶子拿走。

“没有，没那么可怕”黑泽现在觉得许多感情一起涌上心头。当然，其中有对他超级好的男朋友的爱。但是，他觉得有点羞耻，自己竟然对滴眼药水这么简单事情都无法完成。

“你之前没有自己不得不给自己滴眼药水的时候吗？”安达看起来有点不开心，因为黑泽比平时的话少了好多。

“自从小学就没有过了。小学的时候我得了红眼病。我奶奶还是我妈妈，因为我特别讨厌眼药水还是我想逃走来着，不得不把我按在床上。我得平躺着才能让药水滴到眼里。我姐姐为此还嘲笑过我。不过好在自从那以后我就不用再用眼药水了。如果我眼睛觉得有点干，我就把隐形摘下来戴上框架眼镜，即使我不是很想带框架眼镜。”

“但你戴框架眼镜看起来好帅“安达不满地撅了撅嘴，插了句话。“不公平。”

黑泽皱起了眉头。就像之前一样，他总是不喜欢安达如此看低自己。

“选合适的框架就行。”黑泽温柔地说。

安达做了个鬼脸，并未纠缠于之前的对话。他们两人吃完了饭，安达告诉黑泽在他请假的时候六角都做了什么。

他们花了几个小时看完电视剧的最新一集及洗了个澡，现在黑泽和安达已经准备好上床睡觉了。早已经取下眼镜的黑泽在进卧室之前吃下了第二粒药。安达则拿着眼药水的瓶子。

“优一，你可以躺下好让我滴这一次吗？”

黑泽停下了掏出毯子的手，思考了一会，点了点头躺在了跪在床边的安达身下。安达走上前去，弯下腰，拨开黑泽的刘海，轻轻地撑开黑泽的眼睛。 就像之前一样，他数数以示意黑泽自己要滴药水了。

“一，二，三”

黑泽感到药水进到眼睛里，他眨了眨眼睛来摆脱这种有点凉凉的感觉。安达笑着把瓶盖拧好，把瓶子放到床头柜上。黑泽躺着看安达做这些事情，在安达回来时他将安达拉到自己身子上方。

“我到底做了什么好事才能和你交往。”黑泽喃喃地说，他的手指玩着安达现在有点长的头发。

“是我害你这样的，”安达咕哝了两句“至少我能帮你滴眼药水。”

“不，不是，我也有错。”黑泽不会让安达因为一件会发生在任何人身上的事情而消沉下去。

安达将自己的脸埋在黑泽胸前，这是安达感到尴尬的明确表现。黑泽叹了口气，将安达搂得紧了一些，在安达的前额留下了轻轻的吻。

* * *

“你怎么做到的？”安达一边笨手笨脚地系着领带一边看着黑泽轻松地吞下胶囊。眼药水滴过了，现在放在黑泽的手提包里。

“我做到了什么？”黑泽擦了擦嘴，回答。

“这么轻易地把药吞下去。”

“呃我不太清楚，不过吃药一直很容易。如果有人看着我吃，那就更容易了。有点好笑。”

安达有点生气地看着黑泽。“这些都是容易吃的药”他小声嘟囔着。“你试试咽一下那些两厘米长一厘米宽的药，然后咱们再看看你吃药容不容易。”

“你嘟囔什么呢？”黑泽笑出了声，他走上前去帮安达系领带，这让他觉得自己是安达的丈夫。

“你知道我后背的疤吗？”

黑泽点点头，因为他很清楚安达后背的疤。这疤痕在安达的后背，长约四厘米，宽约一根手指，约几毫米深，在安达骑坐在黑泽身上自己动，黑泽把双手放在安达腰间的时候，黑泽的中指正好和安达背上的疤很贴合。

“你说那是个你十二岁时的良性囊肿。”

安达轻轻点头。“这是个良性囊肿，但我从来没告诉你故事的全貌。”

“这故事还有全貌呢？”黑泽顿了顿。

安达做了个鬼脸。“这故事让人很尴尬。在我十二岁切除囊肿后，疤痕感染了，是葡萄球菌感染。”

黑泽不太清楚葡萄球菌到底是什么，不过他继续听着因为安达已经开始说开了自己的故事。

“切除囊肿所花费的时间比医生说的要长，他们本该警告我的。医生说要花十五分钟，但花了三十分钟。如果我没记错的话，我被缝了七针，医生还说如果被感染，那可有得受了。但是我还是被葡萄球菌感染了。医生给我开了些强效的药。我不能被阳光照到，所以我有一个月的时间无法进行体育锻炼。我还必须脱下衬衫，以免使情况恶化，这需要医生的注意。我妈妈还不得不用医生给她的这种特殊敷料来包扎我的疤，包了大概……两个星期，或者三个星期？幸运的是我妈发现这还蛮有趣的，她还说“那里只有一个洞，人的身体是如何做到这样的？”以及类似的话。那种敷料是绿色的。” 

“绿的？？”

“绿的。”我妈妈通常晚上也有班，所以那段时间我早上上学之前都得洗澡，这让我的生活一片混乱。不过好在我住在学校附近，如果住得更远，我就得坐出租车上学了。因为我在吃抗生素，在太阳底下呆太久，我就会头疼。”

安达说完这话沉默了一会，他无疑沉浸在这段令人不愉快的回忆里了。

“总之这就是我为什么不能很容易地吃药。”在意识到两人无言后安达开口了。“我一直摆脱不掉第一次吃那种大的药片的感觉。”

黑泽和安达在安达说着自己的事情已经走到了车站。如果在等车的时候他俩身边没有其他人，黑泽必会握住安达的手。

“如果药片像你说的那么大，那这就说得通。而且你当时才十二岁。”

车开了过来，两人在座位上坐下，安达掏出了手机。

“你想什么时候让我帮你滴一次眼药水？今天我们早上八点滴了一次，所以我们大概中午滴一次然后四点左右第一次。最后一次可以在家里，如果你没有加班的话，不过如果你加班的话……”安达陷入沉默，皱着眉头，因为他试图排出一个滴眼药水的时间表。

黑泽有点吃惊但满怀依恋地看着安达。当然安达在帮黑泽排出一个滴眼药水的时间表。

“听起来不错，我会定闹钟并传短信给你的。”黑泽回答。

* * *

对黑泽来说，以前难捱的上班时间现在似乎过得很快，因为他知道即使安达滴眼药水滴的很好，他还是不喜欢眼药水这玩意儿。就算知道办公室的人会把知道凑成一对的人是情侣，黑泽也还是不喜欢。尽管黑泽不介意他们的关系被人知道，但他也一直都尊重安达，安达不想将自己的私生活与他人分享。不管黑泽和安达喜欢与否，眼药水总是要滴的。黑泽自然不会老碰自己的眼睛来传播感染，因此他获准上班了。当黑泽的手机闹钟震动后，他从座位上起身前往一间没有人的会议室，向安达传短信。

“噢！戴着眼镜的黑泽！”

“黑泽戴眼镜可太帅了，老天真不公平。”

黑泽表面上没有流露出什么情绪，但是那些谈笑的女同事让他有些烦躁。这也是黑泽通常戴隐形的原因。不管黑泽在什么时候改变自己的装扮，都会变成人们茶余饭后的谈资。至少安达接受了原本的黑泽，而不是黑泽的外表。

安达走进会议室，像之前那样极尽温柔地为黑泽滴了眼药水。在安达专注的时候，他的嘴巴微微张开。 

“一次滴完了，我们还有八次要滴。”滴完眼药水后黑泽说。

“八次？”安达现在看起来正在脑中默算数学题呢。

“我是说在工作时间要滴的八次。”黑泽澄清了一下。“我知道总共要滴的次数肯定比这多，但是在工作时间的那几次比在家里的要麻烦很多。”

“噢。”

“好了，现在咱们回去工作吧，四小时后见”黑泽用手揽过安达的肩膀，两人走出了会议室。

* * *

他们风平浪静地度过了这一天剩下的时间。第二个眼药水休息时间像第一个那样顺利进行了。安达和黑泽两人回到了家中，安达还确认了黑泽在工作时间有在好好吃药没有（黑泽吃了）。他们如常度过晚间时光，在沙发上读书并看了一集新的电视节目。晚上，黑泽有在好好吃药也在好好滴眼药水。安眠时间到来，安达蜷缩在黑泽的臂弯中睡着了。

安达与黑泽已经完全适应了滴要药水的时间表，周三周四很快过去了。但在周五安达发现他下午三点有个会要开，他没办法帮黑泽滴眼药水了。更“幸运”的是，上午十一点浦部还派他去跑腿。在找藤崎问她能否帮自己之前，黑泽可是踌躇了很久。

“藤崎桑？”黑泽在饮水机那里遇到了藤崎，她在冲咖啡。

“怎么了，黑泽君？”藤崎举着杯子抬眼望着黑泽，温柔地笑了。

“我有件事情不知你是否可以帮忙？”黑泽轻声说。

“当然，先让我喝完这杯咖啡。”

藤崎喝完咖啡她跟着黑泽走去。当她发现黑泽所谓的帮忙到底是什么之后，她不禁笑了出来。“所以你和安达君消失的时候你们在做这个呀！”她很快地给黑泽滴完眼药水让他回去工作。现在只有下午四点的这次眼药水要滴了。

黑泽站在卫生间镜子前面，举着一个小瓶子，他试图平复心情，但是每次他把眼药水的瓶子举到眼睛上方时候他就痛苦地认输了。

“黑泽桑，你在干什么？”六角突然发问，吓得黑泽不小心把瓶子掉了，好在黑泽当时没把里面的抗生素挤出来浪费。

“六角，你吓到我了。”黑泽责备地说。

“黑泽桑，对不起！不过，你需要帮忙吗？你现在看起来连自己在做什么都不太清楚的样子诶。”

黑泽叹了口气，不到必要时候他不想向六角寻求帮助，但他需要给自己把眼药水滴上，而且他不能一下午都耗在卫生间的镜子前。于是黑泽弯了弯腰，弯到了六角可以够得到的程度。

“滴两滴药水在我的右眼里。”

“就这？”六角惊奇地说，黑泽自己撑开自己的眼睛，六角小心翼翼地在黑泽的眼睛中滴了两滴要药水。

“好了，谢谢你六角。”黑泽坚定地说。他戴上眼镜，拍了拍六角的后背。因为是六角发现黑泽需要帮忙的，所以黑泽带着有些恼火但有些感激的心情离开了卫生间。

“不客气，黑泽桑！”六角在黑泽身后喊到。

* * *

“会议怎么样？”两人一从地铁上下来向着公寓的方向步行后，黑泽就发问了。

“一如既往。”安达耸了耸肩。“你的药水呢？藤崎桑说她今天早些时间帮了你，但她不太确定你今天第二次怎么滴的。”

“呃，六角帮了我。”黑泽承认了。

安达惊奇地张了张嘴，他知道有时候黑泽会觉得六角这个好青年有点霸道。“好吧，现在我们只有下周一的那次要在工作时间滴了，周末到了。”

“你周末想让我做什么特别的事情吗？”虽然脑海中没什么计划，不过黑泽还是问出口了。

“最好不要吧，因为你的眼睛。”安达想了一想。

“好吧，那我们就单纯地呆在一起”黑泽同意了，他伸出手臂揽过安达将他拉到离自己更近的位置。

* * *

周末的愉悦时光过去了，黑泽也准备好让滴眼药水这种破事儿结束了。他讨厌停下手头的活滴眼药水。就算安达非常温柔仔细，从来不因黑泽自己滴眼药水困难而对他有什么不好的评价，也不行。

“最后一天了，最后一天。”黑泽在吃早饭时不禁唱了出来。他吃了最后一次胶囊，现在只剩下最后两次眼药水好担心了。

“有人在周一的早上也很高兴哦。”安达进来时打了个哈欠后趴在了黑泽的肩膀上。

“我已经把胶囊都吃掉了，现在还有两次眼药水要滴了。”黑泽解释。

“你想要现在滴还是吃过早饭？”安达睡眼惺忪地看着黑泽做好的早饭。

“之后吧。既然你准备好吃早饭了，那你把桌子收拾一下吧。”

安达点了点头，他的呆毛现在翘翘的。黑泽悄悄从裤袋中摸出手机，偷拍了几张后开始将早饭撑到盘子里并放到桌上。

说完“我开动后”他们就开始吃早饭了。听到安达说“好吃”后，黑泽在心中雀跃了起来。就算距离听到安达第一次说“好吃”后已经很久了，黑泽还是很开心。清理过桌子后，安达装上了眼药水，给了黑泽一个温柔的吻。除了将安达搂得更近失控地回吻过去以外，黑泽现在别无他求。但是黑泽和安达不得不去上班了。

“你的眼睛好得很快。”滴完工作时间的最后一次眼药水安达晃了晃瓶子发现里面什么都不剩了。“只过了两天，你的眼睛就不红了。”

“嗯，不过我得按照抗生素的疗程滴完。”黑泽冲着已经空掉的瓶子做了个鬼脸。

“当然。”安达有些惊到，“你当然不想再被这种“超级虫子”感染第二次了。”

他们想到没滴完抗生素的后果，耸了耸肩。

“现在都结束了。”黑泽说，他默默地希望现在可以让安达枕在自己的膝上。

安达向四周看了看后在黑泽的嘴唇上落下了一个亲吻。这是个轻吻，不过对黑泽来说已经足够惊喜了。黑泽意识到刚刚发生了什么，他脸上不禁浮现了一个微笑。

“安达清，你这样，我的心脏会承受不住的。”黑泽小声说道，他跟着现在脸已经完全红透的安达出了这间没有人的会议室。


End file.
